Any Place
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Shojoai...pensamientos de Yamato al estar apunto de tener una vida completa junto a Kouya y lejos de las Siete Lunas


**La li ho!:**

Nya!, este es mi primer shojo-ai, o//o jamas crei hacer uno, muy apenas puedo con escenas shonen-ai u//u y eso que fanatica del yaoi/shonen-ai, T-T no se me da. Y me da mas nervios, porque creo que este el primer fic de este tipo en esta seccion, busque y busque uno, y no encontre, nyo u-u

Me dieron unas tremendas ganas de hacer un fic Shojo-ai, pero no sabia de que pareja, O.o es que no hay muchas parejas shojo-ai que me gusten,...mi pareja favorita shojo-ai es una de Kasimasi, pero no hay para anime, asi que se me vino a la mente esta parejita, nOn y ya soy feliz XD.

Espero les guste, es algo muy cortito, pero a mi en lo personal me agrado. No habia hecho un fic donde todo fuera en primera persona, no se, hoy estuve con ganas de experimentar X33, weno me estoy motivando con esto.

Me dejan un review si les gusta, y pues si no les gusto, limitence en decirmelo T-T, si son anti shojo-ai¿que hacen aqui leyendo?...denle al botono de "atras" o "return", okas!?...u-u

EMPIEZA!!

* * *

**Any Place**

****

Apenas llegamos y ya te tumbaste en la cama. Cierras tus ojos y caes en el sueño, te ves hermosa, como siempre. Me siento del lado derecho de la cama, observando ese semblante pacifico que siempre muestras al entrar a tu propio mundo, mientras te reclamo en tu silencio que ni un beso de buenas noches me diste. A veces me causa una risa tierna esa timidez que tienes ante mis muestras de cariño, pero no importa, yo se que te gustan.

Debes estar agotada¿y como no estarlo?, hemos viajado durante días buscando un lugar donde nadie del pasado nos encuentre.

Nos la hemos pasado de autobús en autobús, y ni siquiera sabemos bien en donde hemos venido a caer. Dijiste que por favor descansáramos una noche en alguna cama y comiéramos algo. Yo no quería, alegue que era una perdida de tiempo y no tenia hambre. Pero mi estomago me delato; tomaste mi mano y me alejaste de la estación de autobuses a regañadientes.

Demostraste que eres aun más fuerte que yo, y no me refiero a esta ocasión. Te admiro por eso.

Tomare tu ejemplo, dormiré un rato. Aunque tengo miedo de que alguien de las Siete Lunas no encuentre aquí, pero me aseguraste que no lo harían, y confió en tus palabras. Beso tu frente y me acomodo entre las sabanas, y te abrazo.

Si Nagisa-sensei nos encuentra, quiero que nos vea de esta forma, verla formar una rabieta y disfrutar su rostro al ver que estuvimos felices y juntas, provocarle celos y que entre en frustración. Buenas noches, Kouya.

Esta mañana te despertaste antes que yo, pero solo por unos segundos. Cuando abrí mis ojos me divertí con tu rostro. Rojo de la vergüenza de tenerme tan cerca de ti. Te di los buenos días y me respondiste esquivando contacto de miradas.

Me senté y abrasé por detrás, recargando mi rostro sobre tus hombros. Pude sentir tu nerviosismo bajo mi piel, me divierte y enloquece hacerte esto. Beso tu mejilla y siento tu rostro arde, no puedo contenerme. Me muevo un poco de mi posición y no te suelto, busco tus labios. Pero eres malvada, te levantas y me evitas, me dices que dejemos eso para después, que me apure para tomar el desayuno y que podamos marcharnos de una vez.

"_Kouya, una de estas noches, te haré sentir todo lo que me has negado"_ te dije esas palabras con sensualidad. Corriste al baño a ocultarte, te adoro.

Usabas esas blusas recatadas y falda lisa hasta las rodillas mientras comías una ensalada de frutas, mientras yo comía mi tercer hot cake con miel maple, dijiste que mas al rato no te fuera llorando porque engorde, y yo te conteste comiendo mi cuarta ración. Refunfuñaste y rey divertida, eres tan fácil de hacerte enojar.

El mesero se me acerco ofreciéndome algo más. Imbecil, solo veía mis hermosos pechos a través del escote de la blusa, pero no puede evitarlo, soy perfectamente deseable. Le negué con mi sonrisa falsa coqueta, y se alejo embobado. Los hombres son unos ilusos. Volteo y me doy cuenta de tu mirada de enfado, capto que esos ojos están por salirse por tus celos. Rió cínica _"¿Qué pasa, Kouya-chan?"_, volviste a tu plato y respondiste con un _"betsuni"._ ¿Quién lo diría?, te estas muriendo de rabia, perdóname, pero no puedo evitar seguir con este juego.

Llamo al mesero y finjo leer el menú, juego con un mechón de mi cabello y paso mi lengua por mis labios, noto lo rojo que esta ese chico. No me cuesta trabajo coquetearle, debo admitir que esta demasiado guapo, creo que a Soubi le gustaría, ya que tiene una cara tan dulce como de un pequeño niño sexy. Tomo la mano de el y lo jalo hacia a mi, le susurro que quiero una malteada de chocolate. Cuando lo suelto me dice _"enseguida, señorita"_ con el nerviosismo corriendo en todo su cuerpo, _"Yamato"_, le dije mi nombre sonriendo seductora, el sale corriendo.

Kouya, tu rostro esta rojo de ira, creí que los celos eran de color verde, te sonrio y te digo que solo es un juego, y lo único que me dices es que ya lo sabes, pero no puedes evitarlo, tomo tu mano y la acaricio, _"yo soy tuya¿crees que un simple hombre me puede hacer olvidarte?", _Te sonrojas y sonríes ligeramente, y me pides perdón por lo de esta mañana, lo siento gatita, pero en cuanto pueda, te daré todos los besos que me has negado.

Aunque yo se bien que lo que deseas, es alejarnos aun mas de Tokyo y estabilizarnos en cualquier lugar lejos de Nagisa-sensei, temes por mi, y puedo sentir tu miedo al momento de besarme. Te aferras a mi tomándome por la cintura y tus labios aprietan los míos, es como si quisieras que entrara en ti para no dejarme salir, y por mas placentero que sienta, me da tristeza pensar que te hago sentir mal. Soy vulnerable y no lo demuestro. Protégeme por favor, no permitas que me aparten de ti, no lo hagas.

Que curioso, yo era antes la que te decía que nadie te alejaría de mí, porque necesitabas escuchar esas palabras, pero ahora, es de mi vital importancia escucharte decirlas.

Soy voluble. Puedo hacer que te veas intimidada y terriblemente celosa por mi forma tan atrevida de hablarte, pero al mismo tiempo me acomodo entre tus brazos pidiéndote en silencio que no me sueltes.

Terminamos de comer y te diriges a la caja a pagar. El mesero se me acerca y me habla "Yamato-san¿podría darme su numero celular?", le sonrio fingiendo vergüenza mientras me levanto, "gomen ne, pero mi novia se enojaría" uso mi habitual tono ko-gals. Su rostro palideció de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se abrían en plato. Me acerco corriendo a tomar del brazo a Kouya y le lanzo un beso de despedida. Hombre idiota, no cambiaría la dulzura de Kouya por nada.

Renacimos para estar juntas. Me miro al espejo y mi nombre ha desaparecido por completo. Ya no me preocupa, se que lo que tenemos es aun mas fuerte que algo como eso, pero aun marca que te demostrara que te pertenecía. Tome el exacto que siempre ocupábamos y marque el Zero en mi pecho. Duele tanto sentir dolor, pero dolería mas si no te tuviera.

El autobús iba solo, claro, en el pueblo donde estábamos se veía tan despoblado, talvez en la próxima parada encontraríamos a alguien. Te acercaste a mi y con tu rostro rosado me pediste lo que yo toda la semana he querido "_Yamato, bésame"_. Y no soy como tu, no puedo negarte lo que me pides…

…Te amo, Kouya.

* * *

Xau Xau...

**_...GOTHiC&LoLiTa..._**


End file.
